An embodiment relates generally to vehicle-to-vehicle communication systems and vehicle positioning.
Vehicle-to-vehicle (V2V) communications is based on two-way communications for vehicles to interact in real time. These systems are preferably directed to traffic management, collision warning and collision avoidance, road and weather hazard notification. Such systems can extend a host vehicle's range of awareness of surrounding environmental conditions by providing relevant information regarding the status of traffic in addition to any safety related events occurring in proximity to or detected by vehicles near the host vehicle.
The V2V wireless message may be transmitted as a standard periodic beacon message. The wireless message includes data about environmental awareness conditions relating to vehicle positions, vehicle kinematics/dynamic parameters, traffic or road events sensed by respective remote vehicles. These environmental awareness conditions are communicated between vehicles to forewarn drivers of vehicles of some type of safety condition, traffic delays, accident, or current condition that could result in an accident. One of the objectives is to provide advance warning to neighboring vehicles of a condition so as to provide additional time to react to the condition. Such warnings for environmental awareness conditions may include, but are not limited to, traffic congestion, accidents, forward collision warnings (FCW), lateral collision warning (LCW), stopped vehicles ahead, emergency electronic brake light activation (EEBL), intersection collision warning/avoidance, straight crossing path, and working zone warning.
Spurious messages and misbehavior nodes are referred to as entities that communicate messages under false pretenses. That is, entities (e.g., remote vehicles) may maliciously transmit misleading information relating to the environmental awareness conditions to other vehicles to cause disruption among vehicles within a V2V communication network. Such misleading information may lead to vehicles slowing when an anticipated event is thought to be at a location reported. The slowing of traffic may cause traffic delays or stoppage, and even rear end collisions. Therefore, it would be beneficial if such misbehaviors could be identified.